Giving Birth To Beginnings
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: Years have passed and Amelia & Valon's bond has only grown stronger and finally they have taken the few steps to start a life of their own. Hoping for a happily-ever-after life they have fought so hard for so long. But will this end all their struggles?


**Giving Birth to Beginnings**

_I can feel you in me, moving, breathing, stirring. My child, my blood. For you I would give up anything._

Amelia stirred from her sleep and awoke. Far away pains pounding, coming nearer, ever more constant. She carefully got up holding her belly as she managed to stand up without waking up Valon. She opened the door carefully and left it half open. Slowly, and carefully she made her way to towards the restroom which was two rooms away. Before she could open the restroom's door and excruciatingly painful wave caused her to stumble thus knocking over a vase. Without hesitation Valon awoke and shouted, "Amelia!" as he rushed outside the bedroom to see what was the commotion.

"Valon! Its time!" Amelia announced as she got back up with the help of Valon. The pain coming from within her womb pulling her down and felt all her energy being drained out.

"Alright, hold on I'll be right back," Valon said as he first made sure she was able to stand on her own before rushing back to their bedroom. He quickly dressed, for he was only wearing boxers and a white blouse. Before leaving Valon quickly got a knit sweater for Amelia and then rushed outside to meet his wife who was about to have their baby.

"Here, put this on. Its cold outside," he said as he helped her put on the pasty knit sweater. Once the task at hand was done he carefully carried her outside. Once they were outside he placed her down carefully. "Wait here, I'm going to bring the car closer," he said as he walked down the long staircase.

Amelia just stood there, her hand tightly grasping her belly as if she was trying to keep it from falling down. She knew the pain of giving birth was not the slightest, but she never imagined how bad it really was. But now she was experiencing it first hand and already she wished it was over, despite her wishes it was just the beginning.

Before long, Valon carried her down the stairs and placed her in the car. Immediately her drove off, every now and again he would steal glances at Amelia to see if she was alright, or somewhat alright.

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital, considering it was night and there weren't too many cars around and also acknowledging the fact that Valon drove pretty fast, but of course not too fast. When they arrived at the hospital the nurses immediately took care of Amelia.

One of the nurses, who later revealed her name as Alexandra, began to talk to them. Valon guessed she felt the couple too tense and was doing her best to relax them. "So is this your first time?" she asked with a warm smile.

"yeah," Amelia replied a bit weakly, but at least the pains had subsided, for now. The nurse smiled as she walked over to Amelia's side.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright," the nurse replied in a soothing tone which managed to calm Amelia a bit. The nurse then exited the room, and moved on to her other many tasks that she was in charge of.

"Alright, then. You're all set, I'll be around here, but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, alright?" she said politely before smiling once more and closing their door.

Valon remained by Amelia's side for the time being. He just sat there, rubbing her hand softly back and forth as Amelia began to relax and her breathing softened. "Valon?" she asked softly, just above a whisper. Without hesitation she looked up at her. "Do you think Haley could come?" she asked, her dark blue eyes glowing with hope.

Throughout the months Amelia and Haley had developed a close friendship despite Haley's puerile behavior, they seemed to get along quite well. Haley had been the first one to encourage Amelia's relationship with Valon, the one that helped the most with the wedding, and the first one to find out about the pregnancy, and the one who had gone shopping for all of Amelia's and the baby's necessities. She had helped her out the most, she almost took the role of a sister or of a mom. She gave her all the care and love in the world, and replaced her family, in fact Valon's family had replaced her own and her life with Valon had replaced her previous life.

He returned her question with a warm smile and nod, "Of course," he said as he got up and left the room. Once he was outside he flipped open his phone and dialed his parent's house. It rang three times and still no answer, it was around five now and the sky had begun to clear for a new day. It wasn't too early, yet the phone continued ringing. After two more rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" a raspy voice answered, only half awake.

"Dad!" Valon acknowledged rather anxiously. "Its me, Amelia is about to half the baby. We're in the hospital!" Valon quickly said, for he did not want to spend any time away from Amelia. He worried an awful lot about her, especially these days.

"We'll be there in a little," Valon's father responded before hanging up. Valon closed his phone and walked back inside. There he saw Amelia lying on the bed, her face on one side and her eyes closed, then a smile spread across his face, she made a beautiful caring mother.

Her delicate hands who remained by her sides, he did not understand how she kept them like that despite the chores she did at home. He would always persist that he would do them once he came home, but she would be stubborn sometimes. And now she was being stubborn again, she couldn't rest at least one bit.

She looked up at him from the bed with a tired smile. "So?" she asked her eyes shining with expectation. He gave her a soft reassuring smile before taking his spot beside her.

"Yeah, they said they were on their way," he responded. Amelia smiled happily, before thanking Valon for calling.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she said happily, yet there was some tiredness in her voice. Valon smiled sweetly at her as he brushed some lose strand of her hair away from her face. How he loved her, it was difficult for him to ever say 'No' to her.

"Can you try to get some sleep now?" he asked as he gave her a small smile. Amelia smiled kindly, it was her turn to repay the favor. She gave a small nod as she closed her eyes and held onto his hand.

She was very nervous of what was going to happen. After all no one ever told her how this went, not even her mother bothered telling her anything. But she did her best to get some sleep, it was the only thing she could do for the time being.

Although, her family had not been there for her, ever, she now had someone who was always there for her and ready to give her his unconditional love. He sure was a great blessing to her, and she knew it and would strive to not only return the favor, but always remain by his side, just as he did many times before.

* * *

** I found this part of the story in my phone and decided to post it up as another fic. considering it will take a LONG time before I reach this part of the story in Av. The Dream. I hope you all like it as much as I do and reviews are warmly welcomed and appreciated! ^.^ Will continue updating if you ask! It all depends on you, my readers! :)**


End file.
